


Day 18: In a Container (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [18]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Emma and Genichiro are like siblings, Gen, I am sorry Sekiro fandom, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, female omorashi, peeing in things that aren't a toilet, please just kindly ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Emma is mixing a medicine and can't take her eyes off it. This gets troublesome when she notices that she forgot about a very basic bodily function.
Relationships: Emma & Genichiro Ashina
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 3





	Day 18: In a Container (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, that the first Sekiro fic I ever write is for such a niche kink. I am sorry, Sekiro fandom. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Alright, this should be done soon.”, Emma murmured to herself. The doctor had spent the better part of the morning mixing a new medicine, a recipe that required utmost care. And so she had spent almost two hours with her eyes on the mixture, making sure to stir it whenever the liquid started to bubble up. If not being put into motion regularly the mixture would threaten to erupt like a volcano and well, she didn't want for that to happen. 

“Just around ten minutes more...”, she murmured as she stirred the liquid and then stretched. She was rather cramped after having to keep her eyes on the mixture all the time. Even now, that it was almost done, she felt uncomfortable taking her eyes of the medicine but that changed when she spotted someone pass outside the window of her workshop from the corner of her eyes.

At first she didn't thought anything about it, Ashina Castle was large and soldiers and servants would pass outside her window all the time but then she noticed that the man crossing the window had been wearing a tengu mask. 

“Lord Isshin!”, she groaned and ran outside, abandoning the medicine, but it was already too late. Isshin was nowhere to be seen. With his sickness he shouldn't run around outside, especially not in the winter snow, but of course the stubborn old lord wouldn't listen to anything Emma had to say and still roam through Ashina in the disguise of a tengu. 

Emma searched for Isshin on the castle grounds but the lord was nowhere to be found, instead what she found was his grandson, Genichiro, who had nothing better to do than shoot arrows at kites. She stopped and put her hands at her hips: “Genichiro, is it the right time to practice archery when your grandfather has sneaked out of the castle?” 

Genichiro lowered his bow, sighing, looking equally annoyed as Emma felt: “Again?” 

“Yes, again. And I would appreciate it if you could bring your stubborn old grandfather back to his sickbed while I prepare his medicine.” She gasped. “My medicine!” Emma let Genichiro stand where he was, hoping that the equally stubborn grandson would be able to bring his grandfather back to the castle and ran back to her workshop. 

Sadly her fears proved to be true because her workshop was a mess. The medicine had taken the opportunity of being unsupervised to erupt and now the table, the floor, her chair, her instruments, everything was covered in a pinkish bubbly layer. Emma sighed. Not only did she had to clean up this mess, that also meant that she had to start anew. 

Emma got a bucket, which she filled with water from the well, as well as a rag and used it to thoroughly clean her workshop. Once she was finished, she was pouring the dirty water out of the bucket but decided to keep both it and the rag in her workshop. This way when she would make another mess, she could take care of it right away. 

In the meantime, noon had come and while Emma wanted to start over mixing the medicine anew, hoping that until it was finished Genichiro had tracked Isshin down and brought him back, her stomach growled rather loudly and she decided to take a quick break. 

Emma got two nigiri and a cup of tea to her workshop which she consumed in a short amount of time, eager to get back to work. Once she had finished her meal, she brought the dishes away and then started the complicated and long process of mixing the medicine over. 

Checking her recipe over and over again to make sure that she didn't make a mistake, her mind was so fixated on the task, that she didn't realize how her body involuntarily started to fidget and she caught herself shifting from foot to foot more than once, asking herself why she was so nervous. She already had mixed this medicine, she just had made the mistake to leave it alone. Everything should go well. As long as she didn't take her eyes from it once the medicine needed to brew on low temperature for a good two hours. 

Once all the ingredients were in place and Emma could put the pot above a source of low heat, she stood in front of it, ready to stir it whenever it only would bubble up the tiniest bit and intending to not take her eyes of it. 

Approximately thirty minutes into this procedure Emma noticed that her earlier shifting hadn't been out of nervousness. In fact, she realized that she needed to pass water. Her mind wandered thinking about when she last had relieved herself? She was sure it had been before she had gotten into her workshop but that had been hours ago and she did had a cup of tea for her lunch break. In hindsight, it had been better for her to visit the lavatory before she had started the process of making the medicine anew. 

Because now at this moment she couldn't leave. She didn't intend to leave. She also did had to start over once already, she didn't want to start over twice just because her body wanted to relieve itself. She was a doctor anyway and she wasn't able to relieve herself whenever she wanted. She would just hold it until the medicine was ready. 

Though as time passed Emma had to admit to herself just how big of a mistake it had been to no take a quick detour to the lavatory once she had brought her dishes away. She had been too mad about having to start over and wanted to start right away with it, not even thinking about that she wouldn't be able to leave her workshop until the medicine was done. Right at the moment, time seemed to pass painfully slow and while she still had her attention on the medicine, the pressing need in her bladder wasn't easily ignored anymore and she crossed her legs and grunted in discomfort whenever a spasm hit her. She decided to run towards the lavatory as soon as the medicine was done. Just how long was it taking... 

Looking out of the window for a brief second to determine the position of the sun and the passage of time before going back to the medicine and stirring it just in case, she had to realize that she still had to stand there for another hour. She wasn't too sure if she would make it. She felt like minutes away from losing it and watering the floor of her workshop and a good part of her kimono. 

Emma tried to distract herself by letting her mind wander, watching the bubbling liquid didn't help put any ease on her bladder, and settled on asking herself if Genichiro had found Isshin yet. Probably not or he had come back to tell her. The both of them had practically grown up with each other and were like siblings. She was sure that she actually was a little bit older and she would use her privileges as the older sister to berate him later to take better care of his grandfather. 

Unfortunately these thoughts could only distract her for a short while. She really wished she could sit herself on the floor, having to stand in front of the medicine was taking its toll on her. She even found herself clamping a hand beneath her legs, being more than grateful that nobody was there to watch her getting desperate like she was a little girl. As a doctor she should really be able to hold her liquid easier. 

With another glance out of the window, hoping that a lot of time had passed, Emma had to realize that the sun barely had moved. This was getting torturous. She really didn't knew how she should make it out dry until the medicine was done. From her experience earlier and her observations right at the moment it was apparent that it needed to get stirred regularly, often bubbling up around every ninety seconds, she counted. But while she still wanted to not having to make the medicine anew, she also didn't want to just urinate on the floor and she was close losing it, very very close. 

That was when Emma noticed the bucket she had brought in earlier to clean up. The very empty, very tempting bucket. It was standing near enough for her to grab and put down between her legs. 

No, that was ridiculous. She was a grown up woman. She wouldn't relent to such desperate measures as going into a bucket, but then another wave of desperation hit her and she could feel a small warm streak running down her leg and decided that her pride was secondary. Right now, she just needed to relieve herself without losing sight of the medicine. 

After Emma had stirred the medicine another time and knew it would be quiet for a short while, she grabbed for the bucket and put it in front of her with shaky hands. Another agonizing minute later in which she had to stir the medicine who suddenly threatened to overcook she managed to step over it. She couldn't squat entirely over it, she still needed her eyes on the medicine, but she looked down for a few seconds to determine that the bucket was directly below her. 

Though Emma's bladder was feeling close to burst the absurdness of the situation made her body hesitate a bit and only a few dribbles made it out of her at first, thankfully into the bucket. It then was this exact feeling of a tiny bit of relief that made her psychic locks break down completely and she felt the urine pouring out of her in a rapid stream, hitting the bucket with far more noise than she had anticipated. It was good that she was alone, that nobody could actually see her relying to such a desperate measure. While Emma would have loved to just give into the feeling of overwhelming relief as her bladder emptied itself out, she still had to keep her eyes on the medicine, so she didn't notice when the door to her workshop slid open and Genichiro peeked in. 

“Emma, I have found Isshin, I thought you wanted to... Oh, I am terribly sorry!”, he screamed the last words and slid the door shut all while Emma shouted: “Can't you knock?!” 

While Emma still was hunched over the bucket, her formerly relentless stream easing into little dribs, she felt a hotness creep to her face. From all the people who had been able to caught her into this situation, why did it had to be Genichiro? This would be perfect blackmail material for him. 

After Emma's bladder was completely emptied out she pushed the bucket aside, out of sight, and hoped that anyone coming into her workshop wouldn't notice the smell of urine now covering the workshop. She was able to finish the medicine in peace and nobody came to distract her anymore. 

After she filled the medicine into a small container, she took the bucket and carried it to the door of her workshop, where she put it down, slid the door open and looked left and right, making sure that nobody would see her. Once Emma was sure the coast was clear, she picked the bucket up again and brought it to the lavatory where she poured it out, still blushing a bit about her having relied to such a desperate measure in the first place. She then went to the moat because she intended to scrub the bucket out. She wouldn't just bring it back in this state, that would just be rude. On her way to the moat she ran into Genichiro and at the sight of the bucket both of them blushed and an awkward silence spread between them. 

“...Shouldn't you watch Lord Isshin?”, Emma broke the silence. 

“...The night jars are watching him.”, Genichiro answered and then, after seeming to search for words for a bit he said further: “I also wanted to apologize to you. For letting him run off again. You are right, I should have better things to do than practice my archery.” 

Emma had to admit she was surprised. He hadn't mentioned the bucket incident with one word. She probably could consider herself lucky. Or unlucky when he decided to bring it up when she least expected it. However, instead of just letting it go, she heard herself say: “So, and, um, earlier... when you haven't knocked...” 

Genichiro got even more red in the face, Emma swore that he almost looked like Lord Isshin's tengu mask. “Emma, I swear, I haven't seen anything!” 

“...I am surprised.”, Emma said with a smile. “And here I thought you would use it to tease me.” 

“Well, let's just say that I still owe you.”, Genichiro grumbled. “You helped me cover my accident when we were twelve and never told anyone. We are even now. Besides, I am sure you had... reasons for your behaviour.”

“Oh, I had my reasons, yes.”, Emma said and put the bucket into Genichiro's hand. “And because you obviously don't have anything to do right now, would you clean this out for me while I look after your grandfather?” 

“What?! Emma, wait!”, Genichiro called after her but Emma was already on her way, chuckling to herself. She was still his big sister after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love imagine that Emma acts like a big teasing sister to Genichiro. It is heavily implied the two grew up together in their childhood.
> 
> Now, that you reached the end, am I cancelled now?


End file.
